Little Gilbert Needs a Little Comfort
by superteenspirit
Summary: Jeremy is back. Silas is "dead". Everyone is happy about graduating. A night of fun and drinks for the whole gang. Well, except for Jeremy. What happens when Matt follows Jer into his room? One shot. Jeremy's POV. Smut.


Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so I insanely hope everything goes well. Smut isn't exactly the strong suit for a virgin, lol. I think it may also have kinda escalated quickly, but idk my thoughts are stars I can't fathom into constellations whatevs. Reviews and comments would be very much appreciated.

Set after the Season 4 Finale in the Gilbert House, if Elena hadn't burned it in Stand by Me. Jeremy's POV.

* * *

"_Shot through the heart / And you're to blame / You give love a bad name,_" blares the Bon Jovi soundtrack, mixing with the sounds of people partying downstairs. Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, and Matt. They all have no clue about what really happened to Bonnie.

I know I should tell them. They deserve to know about it. But I promised Bonnie I won't. And besides, how can I? How can I tell them Bonnie's dead when everyone down there seems to be having so much fun? What, I'm just gonna blurt out, "ELENA STOP FOOLING AROUND YOUR BESTFRIEND JUST DIED"? And how can I tell them I'm the reason for her death? Ugh, everything's just so fucking confusing right now. _What should I do? _Maybe I should smoke pot or something, just to clear my head out.

I'm about to get up from the bed when I hear a slight knock on the door. "Come in," I say.

Matt peers his head in. "Hey," he says.

"Hey."

"What's up? Aren't you supposed to be drinking Jack Daniels or something? Come on, man. You just got back from the dead."

"I dunno, dude. Everything's just so messed up," I reply.

He comes to the bed and sits right next to me. "What's the problem?"

I stare at him, trying to decide whether I should tell him or not.

"Dude you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" He lays his hand on my knee and rubs against it. Somehow I find it strangely comforting.

I sigh. "Bonnie's dead," I finally get out. "She died yesterday while performing a spell to bring me back." I see his face contort in a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"What? Dude, cut the crap. She was with us just a few hours ago."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," I say as I turn away, feeling disappointed.

He must have sensed my sorrow. He lifts his hand from my knee to my shoulder. "It's not like that, Jer. It's just… I don't know what to say. I mean the fact that Bonnie's dead…?"

"She is," I say, close to tears.

"And I believe you. It's just so hard to think she's actually… gone." He then moves his hand to my face, and brushes off a single tear that has rolled down my cheek.

That single gesture sends me of the edge. I'm not sure why, but collapse into him and cry like I've never cried before. "I don't know what to do, Matt," I sob into his shoulder. "I just don't know anymore." (My Jeremy is a crybaby, sorry. Haha)

He puts his arms around me and pats my back. "Shh, shh. It's gonna be alright, Jer. It's gonna be alright."

We stay like that for about ten minutes. Me crying, him rubbing my back and trying to comfort me. Oddly enough, it actually works. Being in Matt's arms makes me feel safe. Like no vampire or witch or werewolf or any other bizarre creature in the world could ever hurt me, or would even _dare_ to hurt me. (cheeseball!)

I finally get a grip on myself and straighten up. "You okay, Jer?" Matt asks.

"I'll be fine," I reply. I stare up at him and for a split second, I find a trace of lusty blue eyes bearing into me before he turns away.

"I should be going," he says, about to stand up.

"Wait," I say as I pull him down and—_oh my fucking god what the fuck am I doing_—start kissing him. I am kissing Matt Donovan. _What was I _thinking_?_

About ten seconds pass and I feel elated he isn't pushing me away yet. Maybe he somehow enjoys it. I pull away and gasp for air. He props himself on his elbows and stares at me.

"Stay with me," I pant. "Please."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that, Jer." He then reaches up and pulls me in for another kiss. We stumble back. Now he's on top of me, the lust on his eyes is evident.

"God, you're so hot," I breathe out as I pull him down for yet another kiss.

There's a strange sensation I get wherever his lips touch me. My neck, my jaw, my ears. He pulls away abruptly, only to lean down again after he takes both our shirts off.

We make out for a while, groping our tongues in each other's mouths. He's probably had enough of my lips, because he then returns to kissing my neck. My nipples are his next target, biting each of them in a way that makes me groan like I was in an 80's porn movie. "You're… such a tease," I moan and grab his hair.

Matt must have noticed the growing erection in my pants, because he finally gives it some regard. He unzips my pants and pulls it down along with my boxers in one impressive yank. He laughs when he sees my cock, which is now standing at full attention.

"You're such a dick," I laugh.

"Get out," he jokes.

"Not gonna happen, stud," I say. He pecks my lips the final time before going down on my painfully erect cock. He licks my dick slit and I moan out loud, not having a care in the world. At this point in time Elena could burst into my room and I wouldn't even give a shit. Right now it's just me and Matt.

I look down at him, a devilish grin on his face. He's kissing the sides of my cock, licking my nuts, but still hasn't taken me in.

"Stop… teasing," I moan. I'm about to grab his hair, but he shoos my hand away.

"Be patient," He says firmly. I lace my fingers behind my head, trying not to take control.

"You're enjoying this," I say as he laps up a stream of precum. He laughs in response, sending out hot puffs of breath that linger on my skin.

And just when I'm almost taken over by lust, just when I'm about to take control, he swallows my cock, right down to the base. I bite my lip to keep myself from screaming. As much as I don't care about anyone seeing us, I think it would still be awkward if Elena sees her ex-boyfriend blowing me like a pro.

Matt is sucking me so expertly I wonder if I'm the first guy he's ever done this to. I feel like I'm suddenly in the verge of cumming, so I pull him up for another kiss. I don't want to cum yet. I want this to last.

Our little make out session lasts for another few minutes before Matt breaks away. "What do you want me to do?" he asks seductively.

"I want you in me," I whisper. He nods. "Lube's at the second drawer," I instruct. Matt goes away for a second to grab the lube and comes back totally naked. I'm enchanted by the way his arms look golden in the lamp light. I love the way his abs rise and fall when he breathes. I admire the way his semi-hard cock sways back and forth as he makes his way back to me. I just can't believe this beautiful specimen is going to fuck the brain out of me.

Matt climbs onto the bed and kisses me as he massages his now rock-hard cock with lube. He puts some into me as well. "Are you sure about this?" he asks.

"Yes," I say through lusty eyes. "Please don't hold back."

He takes it as a go signal. He lifts up my legs and places them on his broad shoulders, and inserts his member into my virgin hole. He looks at me with concern in his eyes and in that moment I know for a fact he's not going to do anything to hurt me.

Once I adapt to his size, he starts moving. Slowly at first, then increasing his speed as it becomes pleasurable for the both of us. I can't help moaning now. Everything just feels so perfect. Like for once in my life, all my worries are gone. Screw Elena. Screw Caroline. Screw Damon and Stefan. Screw the ghosts that could probably see us right now. Screw Silas. Screw what they might think. I have now and that's what's important. Screw them all.

Matt is fucking me senseless now. I feel like both of us are almost at the edge. "_Harder,_" I gasp. And boy, he does. He goes all the way, bringing me to cloud nine. We're both moaning so hard now.

"I'm gonna come," He exhales.

"Me too," I say as I pull him down for a long, lingering kiss. He hits a perfect spot and my own cum splatters onto my chest and stomach. He does one final push and I feel his body fluid bursting into my ass.

We stay in that position for a few minutes, catching our breath. And then we both laugh. Like, really hard. He pulls out of me and says, "I can't believe I just fucked you."

"I can't believe you just fucked _me_," I retort, and we both chuckle.

He gives me one last kiss before getting out of bed and putting on his clothes. "I should probably be going," he says. "They might notice."

"Yeah," I say. My heart flutters as he walks away. He looks me straight in the eye before opening the door. This time I don't stop him.

And then he leaves.


End file.
